Nell's Back
by nell5386
Summary: Nell has known the Toretto family her whole life and is back in town and needs help... who will she turn to? Completed
1. Nell's Enterance

Nell watched the Toretto's garage from her jet black 02' Honda CRX. Today was the day of all days. Today she was going to introduce herself to the Toretto gang again. See if they all still remembered her. She had gone to high school with all them. Letty, Mia and her had all been tight. Nell's mom made her go to St. Mary's All Girl Prep School when she was 16 because Nell was turning to be a tomboy. The day Nell's mom had come to their garage and found Nell and her dad fixing his truck she was so pissed. Said that Nell was supposed to be prim and proper. Said it was her dad's entire fault. The next week Nell was going to St. Mary's. It sucked so badly. She wasn't allowed to see her friends or even allowed to go outside the prep school. When she graduated she went to an Ivy Prep. College until the first part of her trust fund came and she was out of that school so fast. She went to Nevada and was racing with it and got sweet cash rolling in. Now she was back in town with a sweet ride, some cash, and in need of help. Nell opened her eyes thinking of what she had to do. She closed them again feeling the butterflies in her stomach come up. "What the hell am I doing?" Nell asked herself aloud. "Just get out of the car and do it," Nell sighed and opened her eyes and took the key out and opened the door. Strolled across the street, the wind blowing her long auburn hair in her face. She wore a skimpy tube top and a pair of short shorts. Her dark brown eyes searching the garage for Dom, but she didn't see him, lots of other guys, but not Dom, so she strolled next door to the store. Mia was behind the counter, no one else in sight. I walked in and sat down. "How can I help you?" Mia said smiling. "I'll have a coke and a hug," I said smiling realizing she had no idea who I was when she looked at me like I was nuts. "Mia, come on, you can't tell me you don't remember me," I said really disappointed she didn't remember me. "I have absolutely no idea who you are miss," Mia said honestly. "Miss? What's this miss crap? Hun, if you don't remember me I'll have to tell Dom about the time you kissed Michael Roberts in the summer before 10th grade," I said jokingly. She looked at me wide eyed, than screeched like a little girl and ran around the counter giving me a big hug. I wasn't the touchy feely type so I shoved her off playfully and said, "Hey gonna give the guys an impression I'm a girly girl." "Nell!!! Oh My God!!! It has been forever. Tell me everything," Mia said sitting on a stool. "Now isn't the best time for that," I said seriously. "I need to see the guys and talk to Dom." "That bad huh? You got something juicy to tell I know so you are going to tell me sooner or later, but I can wait. Go on and see the guys, they're gonna love seeing u again," Mia said walking around the counter. I was at the door when she asked, "Nell, tell me your staying, I couldn't bear you leaving again." I smiled weakly, "I'll stay as long as you need me sis," I said truthfully, then walked over to the garage. I sighed and walked in. A tall buff guy with dark hair walked up to me, "What can I do for you miss?" I knew it was Vince, but decided to play with him. I shoved him and said loudly, "What the fuck is up with this 'miss' crap? If you think you can greet an old pal like that you can kiss your ass good-bye." Leon pushed himself from under a Honda Civic with the happiest grin on his face and ran over and hugged me, swinging me around. "Look what the dog brought in," He said setting me down. He had grown a lot and was sexier than ever. Muscles defined and everything. "Do that again and your liable to loose some teeth," I said excited someone recognized me. "Letty, is that you?" I said seeing her walk over. "Chica, you are in shit up to here," indicating with her hand, "But damn girl it is good to see you," she said hugging me tightly. "Jesse, aren't you gonna come give me a hug?" I asked as he pried himself of the computer for me, a lit cigarette in his hand. "I thought you were gonna quit!" I said as he threw it down and put it out giving me a hug. "I knew it, the bitch came back for the Mad Scientist to fix her ride," Letty said playfully. "Bite me," I said giving Jesse a short hug. I got a serious look on my face and looked at them all, "I missed you all a lot, but you got work to do and I need to talk to Dom about something, so. where is he?" "You're staying for dinner right chica?" Letty asked. "If this goes well I hope so," I said truthfully. "Alright just don't jump my man and we're good. He's in the office," she said walking away with the smuggest look on her face and my mouth wide open. I knew she had a thing for him, but congrats for her. "Mental note," I said to myself, "Tell Letty congrats." I sighed and walked up to the office door and knocked not knowing what Dom would do when he found out what I did. Surly he'd be pissed, but I needed his help. From the other side I heard some yelling into the phone, "Well if you don't have the damn parts here tomorrow I'm not paying! You said overnight delivery, now it's two to three days. BULLSHIT!! I want them here tomorrow or I'm not paying!" With that I heard the phone hit the receiver hard. This was not the mood I wanted him in, but it would have to do. I knocked again and heard the words, "Come in!" I walked in and shut the door behind me. He was sitting behind a pile of papers, grease on his hands, in a greasy wife beater and new jeans that were already dirty. He stood and was about to say something when I said, "Look if you start with the 'miss' crap like everyone else Dom I'm gonna have to beat the crap out of you." He stood stunned. I doubt anyone but Letty had ever talked to him like that. I turned the chair around and straddled it sitting. He was still stunned and open mouthed so I said, "It's Nell you dope," he got all happy when I continued, "we'll rejoice later. Something serious has happened and I need you to know," I said with more strength than I really had. Dom sat and shut his computer screen of and said, "Alright Nell, let's talk." I sighed and started, "I'm gonna start. Jesse is probably doing a rap sheet of me now, but I'll tell you what he'll find. I've been in prison upstate for 8 months. I stole someone's car to get away from my ex boyfriend who was beating on me. I fought back, but he did more damaged, so I ran. I ditched the car and stole another and crashed into a mini mart. Lots of chaos. I've served my time and am on probation, but I'm not stupid. I got off easy. I need you now and I need you to be a solid wall behind me. I know this is making no sense, but my ex worked for these guys who had connections. He told them I stole 100 grand from them and I've had my car get tagged and totaled from people they hire. They know my car is my baby. I didn't take the money, but I want to be here. I want to be apart of the Toretto gang again and I want Leon. I know you probably didn't want to hear that. If you turn your back on me I have no one. I need you Dom. I'm the same girl you grew up with, I just need a family. Can you be that for me Dom?" I bit my lip looking him in the eye. "Do they know you're here?" Dom said after a moment. "No not yet." "If you knowingly bring them in and hurt the things I have built for this crew, no this family, I have no problem kicking your ass out. You have always been a part of the team nothing changes that. All I need to know is if the scar under your ear and on your neck there are from this bastard?" Dom said. I pulled my tank top up to cover it. It went across my chest. There was another on my arm too. I thought I had covered my face enough though. It is only a 3-inch scar, but still it is noticeable. "Ya Dom, they're from him," I nodded and put my head down. "Alright, now Leon, just don't hurt him. He just got out of a relationship with a skank who was using him not 2 weeks ago. Don't get in the way of his work and we're good. Now we have to head home soon, so I'll meet you at our house at, say 6. That's dinner. Don't be late. Now I want a hug to finalize the deal and we'll be good." I smiled and let him squeeze me until I thought my ribs would break. I elbowed him and walked out. "Later y'all." "Where you going chica?" Letty called out as I walked to my car. "Driving. clearing my head. See ya tonight." I waved and walked to my car and drove off. Not knowing where I was going, but happy just to be alive. I stopped at the nearest grocery store and parked. I got out my cover-up and covered the scar up again so it was un-noticeable. I put my clock alarm on and locked the doors. Put the seat back and fell asleep. I set the clock for 5:30pm, enough time for a nap. Put my head down, but before it hit the seat I was gone. 


	2. The Big Race

Nell's POV I squinted, the sun right in my eyes. "Damn," I said yawning, not knowing where I was. I looked at the clock. It was 5:15pm and remembered. I put my seat up and yawned again. I looked around and realized from this Safeway it would take me only 10 minutes to get to Dom's house. I parked closer to the front of the store and grabbed my wallet and went in. Figured I better bring peace when I see them. I bought six 12-packs of Corona, 12 lemons, a French bread, and a bag of Skittles. I'm a sucker for skittles. I walked past the women's area of the store and looked at the condom's. I hadn't needed one of these in so long I didn't even know which to buy. "You're over-stepping your boundaries Nell. You haven't even told him how you feel and you are thinking of sex already. Idiot. You're thinking like a skank. Snap out of it." I bought it all and loaded the car up. I had 15 minutes to get there so I drove over to Chevron and got gas and another bag of Skittles and a Sprite. I put the bag of Skittles in the glove box, which had two other bags and drove to Dom's. When I drove up the house had 6 cars in front of it. I guessed whom they belonged to, Jesse, Vince, Letty, Mia, Dom, and good ol Leon. I parked across the street cause there was no more room in the driveway or in front of the house. I got out and pulled out my cell and called directory assistance. "4-1-1. Name please." "Dominic Toretto please," I asked the lady on the other end. "One moment please," she answered. "The number is 1-856-676-3323," and with that she hung up. I dialed the number. It rang twice when Mia answered. "Hello?" "Hey Mia, It's Nell." "Hey chica, where are you?" she asked. "Outside actually. I was wondering if you could send the guys out here. I have a bunch of groceries and a peace offering for them if they do." "They'll be right out. See you in a second." She hung up and I got out and opened the trunk and Leon, Vince and Letty came out. "Had to have a man carry it in for you?" Vince said a big grin on his face. "Well if you don't want all this Corona, I can just start pouring it out now," I said innocently. His jaw dropped as he say the cases and he got on his knees and asked, "Are you God?" I just laughed and handed him 4 cases. I gave Letty 2 and I gave Leon 3 and I carried in the rest. "I think you made his day," Leon said laughing. "Me too." When we walked in he sat in down in the kitchen and before he walked out I whispered seductively in his ear, "Thanks a million. I'll have to find a way to pay you back." I got a look in my eye like a wild cat and he just smiled and walked in the living room where everyone, but Mia was watching a movie. "Hey Nell, thanks a million. I forgot to buy beer and French bread on the way home. Just don't tell them that," She smiled and hugged me. I helped with dinner and set the table in the kitchen where we all amazingly sat. I sat next to Mia across from Leon, Vince across from Mia, Dom at the head and Jesse at the other side, Letty in the corner next to Dom and Vince. We were squished and the table full of food. I reached in and grabbed the salad figuring I start and Dom said, "Since you were the first out of all of us to reach your hand in you get to say prayer." "Are you serious?" I asked shocked. Dom just nodded and I folded my arms and said, "Father in Heaven, Bless the food on this table that it may nourish and strengthen our bodies, bless that we may get all our dreams, but not squander them away, and bless that those who need blessings receive them. Thank you for everything you have done for each of us, and most of all thank you for bringing me back to the people I love most in this world. Please bless them. In the name of Jesus Christ, amen." I opened my eyes to see everyone in shock. Dom was the first to speak, "Nell, I have to say that is the first half way decent prayer, no the most decent prayer this table has heard in a long time. Thank you. Now let's eat." Leon smiled at me and Mia squeezed my hand. I put some salad on my plate and some ranch dressing and started eating. When everyone was done they gathered in the living room for another movie. I stayed and helped Mia clean up the kitchen. I was nursing my first beer still. "So, I'm gonna go back to the hotel and get some shut-eye?" I told Mia when we finished the kitchen. "What are you talking about bed for? We're not going to bed for hours. We have to get you dressed still. C'mon." Mia said pulling me through the living room and up the stairs to her room. "What size are you again?" Mia asked as she started going through her closet, throwing clothes here and there. "6 why?" I asked. "We're going out tonight." Mia said. "What?" "Ahh ha!! Here it is," she pulled out a short black spaghetti top dress and a pair or flat sandals. "Go try this on," she commanded. I came out and my lower scars were hidden. I was pleased enough. Mia, however wasn't. "Your hair," she said. "What about my hair?" I asked afraid of the look in her eyes. "I like it better put back and up. yup that's what were gonna do," she sat me on the floor by the bed and put my hair up tight in a bun. My scar showed completely. I turned around like she said to and she saw it. "Dom told me hun, but I didn't believe him, only Letty and me though. He told me but I didn't believe him." She hugged me tight. When she pulled away there were tears in her eyes. "That's ok; we'll just cover it up," she did my make-up so it didn't show, then I picked out her outfit. The knock at the door made both of us jump. It was Dom's voice I heard, "If you two are ready we're waiting on you." "Come on in Dom," Mia called back. He did and nodded in approval. "Nell, bring your car your racing it tonight." He was gone as quick as he came. "Ummm. ok. I'm racing tonight?" I asked confused. "He's seeing how well you are. Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine." Mia said grabbing her purse and running downstairs. I followed grabbing my keys and some cash from my pants on the floor. We got there before Dom some how, like 20 minutes before him. Mia was on the cell calling him cause we got worried. She nodded and said not to worry. I parked and walked up to Edwin and asked if he remembered me. "Baby I'd remember a face like that if I was in a coma, but no sorry," Edwin shook his head so I slapped his chest hard. "What's this baby crap? I remember you when you were still peeing your pants boy. Don't you call me a friggin baby Edwardo!" I said with some attitude. People were laughing now and he said, "The only one who calls me Edwardo is a little sister that I loved that got taken away, but you can't be her," he said sadly. "Well your dear sister is back little boy, and this time she isn't getting taken away." He got this look on his face and hugged me really tight. Then let go so he still had his masculinity. Just then Dom pulled in with the rest of the gang. When Dom got out a bunch of skanks surrounded him. When Letty got out you could tell she was pissed. I walked up, but all I heard was, "Don't make me leave track marks across your face." They walked away. Edwardo walked up and said, "Ready Dom?" "Ya. 2G to get in. My sister holds the money." "She always holds the money. When has she not held the money?" Edwin asked. "Nell will be racing tonight. She's an old member of the team come back," he looked at me, "You 2G is already taken care of." I looked at him and smirked. I pulled the 2G out of my bra and handed it to Mia. I just smiled at Dom and he shrugged me off. I got my car and sat at the starting line. I buckled up and saw the skanks go up to the other three cars making them promises for if the stupid bastards won. I shook my head and jumped when I saw Leon at my window. I rolled it down. "Hey," I said smiling, "Here to wish me good luck?" "Better," Leon said, "If you win you get a kiss. If you loose you never get to kiss me," he smiled at me. "How do I know your kisses are any good?" I said innocently. He smiled and leaned down inside the car and kissed me making my heart skip a beat and my legs jelly. I wrapped my arms around his head, and gave a small moan, but he pulled away. "Time to race," he said and walked into the crowd, disappearing. I started my car and closed my eyes and sighed. I had it in neutral and revved the engine. I put the car in third and shot out of the starting point. I shifted into 5th and hit the NOS button. I had my way. I shot in front of everyone else. I knew the perfect moment to hit the second. I saw the finish line and smiled. "Almost there Nell, c'mon girl." I saw an Integra coming close to me and I hit the second NOS button and crossed the finish line first. I only loose when my heart is not in the race. Which doesn't happen a lot. People started surrounding my car as I got out. Dom, Letty, and Leon were the first people I saw. I smiled and looked at Leon. He gave me another kiss. A short one though, softer. He tasted so good. Dom and Letty just laughed. Dom was the first to speak, "Well it seems we won." Everyone was celebrating my win. Not my win, but the team's win. I drove back to their house when I was through triumphing in another good win. When I had a good buzz on I just danced with Leon, but I didn't want to sleep with him yet, so I cornered Mia and asked her to drive me back to my hotel.  
  
"You better talk to Dom first," she said smiling with a look in her eyes. I stalked off to find him, I already knew she wouldn't tell me. I found him and Letty snuggling in a chair. "Hey Dom, Mia told me I had to tell you I was going to my hotel to go to bed." "Nell, your part of the team now. You live with us. No questions asked. We're family. Final." Dom said. "But I paid for the hotel room and I haven't even gotten to use it yet," I said exasperated, wanting to go to bed. "Look, Vince and me went and checked you out. All your shit is in Mia's room. You'll be bunking with her. We are leaving this house at 9am and you better be ready." With that he and Letty walked upstairs to their room. I went and cornered Mia. "So I guess we are bunking," I said. "Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked. "Dom wanted to tell you. I promised." She yawned. "Look I'm going to bed. You coming?" "Ya in a sec. I gotta say goodnight to someone." Mia walked away and I cornered Leon. "I just came to tell you goodnight," I said. "Is that so?" he asked. "And for this," I leaned in and gave him a kiss that when I pulled away he was very turned on. I just patted his pants where the bulge was and said, "Down boy, not tonight." And walked to Mia's room. I grabbed some sweats and went to the bathroom and washed my face, letting my scar show. I took the dress off and walked to Mia's room in just my bra and the sweats. Leon was waiting my Mia's door. I put my hand up and covered my long scar on my chest, knowing my hair covered the other. "Yes?" I ask him. "I had a great night, so I wanted a goodnight kiss." Leon said. "I thought I gave you one already." He shook his head and gave me a kiss that mad me hold on to him for support my legs were so soft. I turned around with my arm still covering my scar and bumped right into the door. He just tasted so good. He opened the door for me laughing and shut it behind me. I crawled into bed with the already asleep Mia. I yawned and closed my eyes. I finally had something to wake up to. I yawned and rolled on my belly cradling my scar with my hand like I normally do and fell asleep not knowing what tomorrow, would bring, and liking the feeling. 


	3. Nell's Decision

I wake up the next morning to the sound of Mia's hair dryer. I roll over and put the pillow over my head trying to sleep. No success. I sit up in bed and yawn looking around. "Why couldn't Dom of let me sleep in a damn hotel? I could have slept in another." I look at my watch, "hour at least." Mia laughs at me and turns it off. "Because he knows you enough to know you would have been late for work. Now lazybones, time to get up and get ready for the day," Mia said sitting on the edge of the bed putting her socks on. "Mia, what if there is nothing to get up for?" I ask knowing she has a come back. "A hot breakfast is nothing? If the guys heard that they'd all steal yours. Now if you don't get up I'll send the boys in to pour cold water on you." I got up and stretched yawning. "You might regret getting me up," I say finding a sweater and putting it on. "If I do I'll let you nap this afternoon so you'll be ready for tonight," Mia said making the bed. "No. I'm not racing again. It was no competition. Have you seen my cover- up?" I say unable to find it anywhere. "Dom is racing tonight and he'll want to race you. Now Nell you are a beautiful girl and I don't like to see makeup on girls in the wee morning hours. You'll live." "Mia," my voice is shaking, I think I might cry, "I can't go with out it. I don't want anyone to see what Anthony did to me." I sit on the bed and cry, afraid of what people will say or the way they'll look at me. "I don't want people looking at me, asking what happened and who did it, ect. I need it Mia. I haven't gone a day with out it since I got out of prison. I can't start now. Please don't make me." I completely broke down and started balling. Mia sat and rocked me then said, "Nell, you have to get over whatever this bastard did to you. It'll break you apart inside. You don't need that. Now stop crying and you can use one of mine. Is that ok?" I nod my head, whipping the tears away. After we found some of her cover-up and I cover the scar. I follow her and go downstairs to help with breakfast. She did the whole works, coffee, bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, and hash browns. I helped and sat the table, and then I walked around waking people up telling them breakfast was ready. I waited and did Leon last. I snuck in his room where he was still fast asleep and crawled into bed with him, snuggling. I kissed his cheek and he smiled waking up slowly. I smiled. "Morning sleepy-head." He was very confused. "Did we, I mean did I, did we?" "You know Leon you make no sense in the morning," I smiled. "No we didn't, but soon. I promise." His eyes got big and he rolled on top of me straddling me and kissed me softly. "Morning beautiful." I smiled big, "Hun, if we don't get downstairs it won't be beautiful cause there'll be nothing left to eat and I get grouchy with out my coffee." He laughed and pulled on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. He held my hand as we walked in the kitchen. Vince was milking a hangover, which was obvious cause he looked very grouchy. Dom looked halfway perky. "Nell, tonight you and me. I want to race you, not for money, or slips, but for trust and loyalty," Dom said slowly. "Dom if you don't think you have my total trust and loyalty now, then why did you make me stay last night?" I asked getting a little ticked as I walked over to the pot and poured Leon and me a cup. I passed Leon his and he sat down as I put some creamer in mine. "Nell, I know you care deeply for Mia and Letty, but I am different. I need to know it with my heart that you will race to win, every time, that you will be trusted and trust this team and mostly, that you are loyal to us. I won't lie to you, I was a little worried about taking you back on this team, but when you won last night and you didn't sweat or act cocky, I knew I did the right thing. Now don't make me take back those words Nell and we'll get along fine." "You know why it might be hard for me to trust at all, but I still love you Dom and if you talk this much in the morning I really don't want to be here when you are wide awake in the evening," I said laughing slightly and I sat on the counter-top. "Har-har. You know what I mean. And with that, you all have to leave in 45 minutes. I'll see you all at the shop. I have to go in and make sure we get a shipment this morning or else someone is going to pay," Dom said getting up and walking out the door. I helped Mia put dishes away and straighten up then I ran upstairs with the 15 minutes I had left and changed into a E-tnies t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I brushed my hair out and put it in a ponytail on top of my head. With that I brushed my teeth and put some lip-gloss on. There was a knock on the door, so I slipped my shoes on and answered it. It wasn't my room so I didn't want to just tell anyone to come in. It was Leon. He was wearing a wife beater and a pair of jeans. He smiled and said, "I'm leaving right now and wanted to know if you want to ride with me?" He looked like a little puppy dog looking for a treat. I smiled, "Sure, but we go in my car and I drive if you don't mind." "Sure." We walked downstairs holding hands. We were the only ones left so we locked up the house and got in my car. I drove at a moderate 45mph. "Hey Leon, in the glove compartment there is a bag of skittles can you hand it to me please?" I asked getting an urge for some. He handed it to me and grabbed an envelope entitled 'EMERGENCIES', "So, what's this?" He asked smirking. "Condoms?" "Har har, no Leon, it is emergency cash, about $5000 to be exact. Give or take." "Nice," he said and put it away. We got there in time and I opened my skittles and started eating them one at a time. When I walked in Letty came up and said, "We got a new customer. See the Integra? It's all yours to fix. Oil change, new gas filter, new radiator, new fan belt and of course, the jerk blew the engine, so guess what you are stuck with?" She said smiling. I smiled back and said, "Great, I need a good challenge." "Kiss it," she said. "Dom wants it done in less that 9 days. Think you can manage chica?" "I bet you $100 bucks I'll finish it in 5 days," I said knowing it would take time. Leon and Vince were standing at ear length and I heard Leon say to Vince, "I bet you $100 bucks she finishes in time." "Your on," Vince said and they shook on it. "I enjoy a good bet," Letty said and shook my hand, then said, "but your still gonna loose." Leon walked up to me and said, "Now you have to get it done with cause I got $100 on your nice ass winning. Gonna win for me?" "Maybe for the satisfaction I'll win and we can use the money to go out to dinner," I said hoping. "Maybe," was all Leon said before walking away to the Ford pickup he was working on. I walked over to the Integra and got to work. That night I won the race against Dom. 5 AYS LATER I finished the car yesterday, but wanted it perfect. I did little extras to it and Dom was very impressed. Letty got a little snippy when it got time to pay me. That was fine with me. Leon and I had a schedule going. I'd help Mia in the morning, go to his room, make-out, eat breakfast, make out, I drive us to work, work, I drive us home, we eat, go make out get ready and go out with Dom so he can use me to get more money. It doesn't bother me. I get what I want and he gets what he wants. "Leon," we were on the ways home from work when I pulled over at Chevron to get gas. "What Nell?" he asked looking over at me. "What would you say to us going to a little Chinese place I know of tomorrow night? Just you and me, I'll pay if you want." "I'd love to go, but I'm gonna be a gentleman and pay. Now get your gas and your skittles and a soda for me before they send a search party for us." He said getting annoyed with the schedule I had worked out. Stopping at the same gas station to get Skittles. So I bought 8 bags. When I got to the car a shiver passed my back and I turned around with the door open and looked around a little afraid. "Was I being watched?" I asked myself. I looked around again and shrugged it off getting in the car. I drove off checking to see if I was being followed at least 20 times before we pulled in at home. Before I could get out Leon pulled me back in so I shut the door and looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked sincerely worried. He was so cute when he got that look on his face. "Nothing," I lied, I hated it, but it was the only way I could survive. Everyone would think I was bonkers if I told them I always looked behind me to see if I am being followed, or that I take a different way to work every morning so that no one can legitimately know exactly where I am. It was a white lie. I knew the damage white lies could have, but I ignored it and stepped out of the car. "Nell, if we are going to be in a relationship I need to know about why you get scared, and what the scars on your neck and chest are. I can't be in a relationship where I'm being lied to and I know that is what you are doing. Lying, one here, two there. I hate being lied to. Please tell me." Leon said truly upset. "Get in," I told him. I drove to a private beach my dad brought me to when I was little and sat in the sand. "Why did you bring me here?" Leon asked. "To tell you all you need to know. I lied back there because I was scared for my life. My ex- boyfriend Danny did this to me." I licked my hand and rubbed it on my scar til I knew it could be seen. I took of my shit, and even with my bra the line from my upper left shoulder to my lower left abdomen showed clearly. I put my top back on. "He did that to me. Beat the crap out of me, raped me, almost killed me. The last time I saw was him a year ago. Not an hour after I saw him I was arrested for 2 counts of grand theft auto, destroying public property and for assault with a deadly weapon. That being the car, see I kind of hit a person when I was driving. I have been in jail since then. I got out 2 months ago and he told some people he worked for that I stole 100Gs from him. I didn't. So now they are trying to find me to kill me. I get scarred sometimes and get panic attacks. That is why I eat Skittles," I could see a look of pure confusion cross Leon's face. "I eat them instead of drink or do drugs. I do drink now and then, but for the buzz. Are you mad Leon?" I asked. "No. Maybe at this Danny character, but you should know by now that you can trust me. I'll protect you and care for you. Dom said you are family, meaning your not going anywhere. You run, he'll get you himself and bring you back here." Leon said. "I'm just afraid they'll come hurt you all. I love you all so much. If anyone took you away I'd loose it." "Nell, I'm not going anywhere." I snuggled with Leon until it got dark then I drove us home so we could eat. We got there just as Mia was telling everyone to sit at the table. We went racing that night and I won $16,000 for the team. When we got back I got a slight buzz and after an hour of dancing I took Leon up to his room. I had decided to make love to him tonight. I decided when I had won the race. I had made a bet with myself. If I loose I'll wait a week before I sleep with Leon, but if I won, I would sleep with him tonight. I won. I had Leon on his bed and I began to strip for him when a knock sounded at the door. I quickly put my top on and ran and got the door. 


	4. The Jog

I went to the door and opened it to find Mia at the door with a hot guy with her. "Ummm. would you mind sleeping in here tonight. I have company in my room," Mia said slowly. I laughed and nodded then mouthed, "Good luck." "You too," she mouthed back. I shut the door and locked it. I walked over to Leon and stripped my shirt and pants off, throwing them to the floor. I crawled on the bed and started ripping his shirt off, button by button, I attacked his man nipples and sucked on slowly, nibbling, then I moved to the other and did the same. I straddled him and leaned down kissing him roughly. I nibbled his neck and bit roughly, sucking hard. I then moved down his chest and moved farther down to his bulge. I undid his belt and unzipped his pants. I opened them and pulled them down leaving the red silk boxers. I smile and pull the off too. I lean down and massage his bulge with my hand making him harder. I stroke him softly feeling him grow hotter in my hands. I then leaned down and suckled his tip in my mouth, then I let him engulf my mouth with his thickness. I sucked in and out going faster and faster. I could hear him breathing quickly. I saw him hold on to the bed post and big patches of sweat form on his face. I just sucked harder until I felt the pre-cum enter my mouth. I swallowed and sucked a little harder. I pulled him out of me and I took my panties off and my bra tossing them on the floor. I straddled him, me already very wet. I rode him softly going faster and faster, with my need. I rode for my need, buy I could feel him beneath me moaning. I started riding faster feeling my orgasm coming on I ride faster feeling him moaning beneath me I ride faster. I finish, but still ride. I ride faster scratching his chest and he cums moaning loudly. I collapse on top of him. It wasn't my greatest performance, but it was very good. Leon cuddles with me and falls asleep with me still on top of him. I wake up the next morning early with him still beneath me. Our legs entangled. I get up quietly and get dressed for the day and go downstairs and make the first pot of coffee. It was only 5:30am, but I was wide-awake. Mostly with excitement for the day. I was going to be fixing a 2001 Toyota Celica today and I couldn't wake. I was on my third cup of coffee when Jesse came down. "Did I wake you?" I asked. Jesse yawned and shook his head. "Mia had company last and kept my up," he explained. "I just got to sleep a couple of hours ago when Dom and Letty start going at it. I couldn't take it no more so I came down here to get a first cup." "Well I'm nursing my third. I'm gonna leave in a little bit. I'm going to go for a run. Think about things. Can you make sure Mia gets up around 7:30?" I ask Jesse. "Sure thing dawg," he said smiling, "Just promise me one thing." "Sure what?" "Don't hurt Leon. I think he's falling for you. Don't break his heart," Jesse said simply. "Jesse, if I break his I'll be breaking my own, so no worries dawg," I smiled and walked outside. Stretched on the walkway and ran. I ran down the block to the corner and ran. I stopped an hour later and sat on a bench for a quick break. I sighed. "I'm falling in love," I said to myself. I smiled and got up. I stretched my muscles again and got another shiver. A champagne color Sedan drove by and I recognized the man in the front seat. Danny was looking for me. And he was just in that car. I sat down unable to move my legs I got out my cell. I was 8am and I knew someone would answer so I called home. "Who the fuck has their right mind to call this early in the morning?" Letty answered. I think I woke her. "Letty can you come get me right now?" I asked the urgency in my voice showing. "Where the fuck are you Nell?" Letty asked. I heard a scrumble on the phone then, "Nell where are you?" It was Dom. "Dom, I went for a jog and I just saw Danny. I don't know if he saw me, but can you get me. I'm scarred. Please Dom." I say pleading now. "Where are you Nell?" Dom asks urgency in his voice. "The corner of Gotor road and Rose avenue." I said. I could hear Leon in the background and Dom talking to him. "She's ok man. I'm gonna go get her right now." Dom said. "What's wrong? Where the fuck is she?" I heard Leon ask. "She went for a run and is a little scarred right now. I'll bring her back Leon. No worries," Dom said to Leon, then to me, "I'll be there in five." And with that he hung up. I sat on the bench and cried. Dom was there in three. He came and sat on the bench with me and rubbed my back with his hand. I told him what happened and how I froze. "Nell, you need to get over it. He can't hurt you now. Even if he tries, he won't be able to. I won't let him," with that Dom put his arm around my shoulder and half walked half carried me to the car. We drove here and there and at 9:30 we pulled in at home. Everyone else was already gone. Dom put me in bed and told me to sleep it off. I fell asleep almost instantly. When I awoke I smiled and snuggled with Leon's blanket taking in the sent of him. I had dreamed I had Leon's kids. I knew I had to talk to Leon, but right now wasn't the time. I had to take care of this first. I got up and went downstairs and got the phone book and started calling hotels. I had exactly 4 to 5 hours before they all came home. I'd be gone by then. I had to talk to Papi. Papi is Danny's boss. This is something I should have done in the beginning. I would be gone by the time they got back. I called the top 5 hotels in L.A. and found where Papi was staying. I called him first. Danny answered, "Hello?" I took in a breath and with all the courage I had I said, "Danny, its Nell. I need to talk to Papi." Papi got on, "Nell, we've been looking for you. You disappeared." "Papi, we need to talk. You've been lied to and manipulated for too long. Can we meet somewhere?" I asked. "Yes baby doll, where?" Papi said. "How about Cha Cha Cha. It's off of Meldraine? Now?" "Yes, of course." "Alone Papi. I'm afraid for my life." "You need not be afraid. I'll be there in ten minutes baby doll." "Alright, bye Papi," I said hanging up. I got a pen and paper and started my note to Leon. Leon and the guys, I love you all. I have to take care of this or it will eat at me for the rest of my life. If I am not back by the end of the week I know I will be dead. I'm doing this so that I can live a half-way decent life without having panic attacks every day of my life. Don't be mad at me. And Leon, I love you. Love, Nell I got in my car and grabbed a bag of Skittles and poured them all in my mouth I drove to Cha Cha Chas. Papi was already there. I got out and went in the restaurant. Papi had sat in a private booth in the back. "Now what do you have to tell me?" Papi said cutting to the chase. "Papi, Danny told you I took the money because he squandered it. Used it on strippers and prostitutes. He beat me. I left him cause he hurt me. Beat me up. Papi, Danny did this to me," I showed him the scars from where he cut me with the knife. "Papi, Danny has a bank account in Switzerland. He has been stealing a couple thousand here, a couple thousand there. To get away from him I did some illegal things and ended up going to prison. That is where I have been for the last 10 months. I got out two months ago and Danny started chasing me again. I've finally settled down here and want nothing more to do with him. "Papi I love you, but I can't stay in this world Papi. I'm in love. I want to get married and have kids, but Danny has made me scared Papi. I can't live my life looking over my shoulder thinking he is going to come kill me. It's over Papi." I let a tear fall. He was my dad for the longest time. Papi looked and me and shook his head, "Danny cut you?" I just nodded. "Danny knows better. You're coming with me. We go see him now." Papi grabbed my hand and I knew not to struggle. We got in the limo and drove 15 minutes to his hotel, up the elevator and to Papi's hotel room. We went in and shut the door behind us. Guards were everywhere. Danny was sitting on the couch with some skank. "Get her out of here!" Papi said to a guard who escorted her out of the room. "Danny, I heard some things this afternoon, that I am ashamed of. You beat this woman and made her loose a year of her life and you cut her. I'm not stupid Danny. I also know you have been stealing money from me. Why? I give you everything you want." "Then you tell at me and tell me that Nell stole from me. I loved this girl so much and you hurt her. I no longer want you around. If you bother her again you won't be walking again. No more. Get out of my sight. I want nothing more of you." Papi said and that was final. I held Papi's hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Danny pulled out a gun, and was aiming for Papi. The gun fired and I jumped in front of it. It felt like a bee sting gone wrong. I saw the guards shoot Danny and I closed my eyes, everything going black. 


	5. Awakening

A bright light shown in through the window my eyes making me squint. There was beeping and a lot of people around me. A tube was down my throat putting air in. Another was up my nose. I tried to move my arm up, but a loud beeping started and a tall brunette nurse walked in. "I'm glad to see you are awake. A lot of people are worried about you missy." I tried to get up, but I couldn't talk or do anything. "Ok, there is a certain guy who wants to see you. His name is Leon. Blink if you would like to see him." I didn't blink. I couldn't see him yet. She looked at a piece of paper and read of names of the group. I wanted to see Papi. Wanted to make sure he was ok. Then Dom. I'd talk to Leon later. She put the pen in my hand and I wrote in order, Papi, Dom, and Leon. She nodded. "Papi. He came in after the ambulance. Your dad and you look so much alike. He is really worried about you. I'll go get him." She walked out and I let a tear drop. He was ok. Thank God. Danny hadn't hurt him. Papi walked in slowly, a guard waited at the door. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I almost lost you," he cried and I put my hand on his. I couldn't hug him or nothing. I was in a lot of pain just moving my arm, but it was worth it. Papi kissed my hand and wiped his tears off his beautiful wrinkled face. "You shouldn't have tried to save me baby. I'm an old man. It was my time to die." I wrote on the pad the nurse had left for me to write with. 'Not yet. You saved me. I was returning the favor.' I finished and let him read. He just shook his head. "We no get into this now. You will live. You have a lot of new friends. I have met them. I called them. It was the only number saved on your cell. I must go now. I have to retrieve the money from this bank account," he was waiting for something and I guessed what it was. He was a businessman through and through. I wrote out the bank account number. Then I wrote four little words that I know melted his heart. 'I'll love you forever.' "Same here baby doll," he said. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "We will have lunch when you get out. You be good baby girl," and with that he walked out followed by his guard. Dom came in a minute later looking worried. He was still in his grease stained wife-beater. He had a God of a body, and I loved him. He sat in the chair and held my hand. He felt for me the way he felt for Mia. I was his baby sister, blood or no blood. "You should have waited and we would have helped you. You know better. We are a team. We do things as one. We would have protected you," he put his head down in his hands. He was really disappointed in me I could tell. I reached for the pen and it fell. He picked it up and handed it to me. 'I went by myself because I had to take care of it on my own. I never meant to hurt u. Don't blame yourself.' "You and me will have to talk when you get that thing out of your mouth. I better let Leon see you before he kills someone out there. He really loves you. I think a lot of those feelings are from when you too went out in high school." I opened my eyes big. I didn't know he had known. "Yes, I knew," he smiled a dangerous smile. "I didn't tell you though, but Leon and me had a big talk about it. Speaking of," he sighed, "I better let him in here before he kills someone." Dom smiled, a real smile with joy behind it. Something I saw rarely. He kissed my cheek and walked away. The brunette nurse walked in again. "Do you feel as though you would like to breath? The doctor will take that tube out if you think you can breath. Do you think you can?" I nodded. It was a hassle not being able to talk. Leon walked in. Ran to me and hugged me tightly. Pain ran through my body in rough waves. He started crying. "Sir," the nurse said roughly, "if you do not leave immediately I will have you kicked out!" Leon looked as though he would hurt her, but I grabbed his hand and looked at him intently. "I'll be back," he said and kissed my cheek as everyone else had. I wanted to tell him how much I cared about him, how much I wanted him, and how much I loved him. But it would have to wait. "Handsome one he was," the nurse said smiling. "I'll tell the doctor to get the tube out of you and I'll ask him to get you some more morphine. You look like you are in pain. 'Thank you!!' I wrote. She just smiled and walked away. No one had yet to tell me what was wrong with me. I would ask the doctor when he came in. I shut my eyes and next thing I knew he was standing over me. "Hello Ms. Santiano, I am Dr. Riley," the young male doctor said. He looked like he had just graduated. Still living in a dorm probably. "We'll be taking your breathing tube out. When we do you'll need to take a big breath or else you will pass out. It will be hard to talk, but I will explain everything and answer all of your questions. Nurse hold her down." The brunette came and held me down. "On the count of three," Dr. Riley said, "One, two, three," on three he pulled the tube out, I coughed and sucked in air feeling light headed. It hurt a lot.  
  
I tried to talk, but it came out as a cough. "It will be hard to talk for the next few days. You have been here for three days. You had a lot of internal bleeding. The first bullet hit your left shoulder going all the way through. The second hit your back going into your kidney and liver. Not damaging any of it thankfully. Your kidney thankfully will not have to be removed, neither your liver, but the damage to the muscles in your back was horrendous. You will need a lot R&R for it to heal. If our vitals are up you should be sent home soon." He smiled. "Any questions?" "One," I said hoarsely. It took a lot to speak. "Is Danny alive?" The doctor spoke plainly, "No, the man who shot you was killed by a guard." A few moments later I was given a shot and Leon was let in. "Everyone else went home. Dom said I could stay with you," Leon leaned down and kissed my lips. I knew he understood. He wasn't the teenager I was taken from all those years ago. He was a man. "I love you Nell," he said. His face was getting blurry and I was about to fall asleep, but I said quickly, "I'll never stop loving you." And with that I closed my eyes to sleep painlessly. Authors note: You thought I was finished huh? Don't get your hopes up I'm not even close to finishing. 


	6. Getting Out

I opened my eyes to someone coughing. I looked around. I wasn't in the same hospital room. I was sharing with a young woman. She was hooked up to a lot of machines like me. I must have been moved from the ICU while I was still asleep. I had this dull pain in my back and all of a sudden I had to go pee. I clicked the 'call nurse' button to my right and a few seconds later a tall blonde walked in. "Good morning sleeping beauty. Thought you'd sleep right through the day. What can I do for you Nell?" she said smiling down at me. I hurt, but I said, "Pee." She completely understood. "They took the catheter out while you were sleeping. And the inter-vainus," she sat me on the cold pot and I peed. It hurt a little. Then the blonde nurse put me back in bed. She gave me some Tylenol and I just laid there looking around. I wanted to go see Leon, the gang, Papi, but none were here now. The blonde nurse brought me lunch. It was a cold cut turkey sandwich, 2% milk, green jell-o and applesauce. I ate it reluctantly. It didn't taste too fabulous. Mia's cooking was great. She was like a God in a kitchen, but I was hungry so I chowed down. When I finished I sat up in bed. It took a lot of strength, but I was feeling better. I wanted to go home and I'd fake it if I had to. Dr. Riley came in a little bit later. "I see you are up Nell. How are you feeling this morning?" he said. Doctors always asked questions like that. It made me want to smack him. Couldn't he come up with anything better to say? "I feel like going home," I said hopefully. From what I had heard from the nurses I had already been there 4 days. 4 days too long in my book. He smiled and said, "We all feel like that sometimes. I think you need a little more rest, but I will release you at the end of the day. I want to get another blood test, and if it comes back saying your kidney and liver are good I will send you home. You have to be able to walk though." I got up and slowly, but surly walked to the door and back to the bed. He laughed, "Alright a blood test and you can go as soon as I get the results, deal?" Dr. Riley said. I nodded. It still hurt to talk, but I pulled the sleeve up and said, "Which arm you want doc?" He laughed and walked out shaking his head. The blonde came in a little bit later and drew my blonde and told me what the 2 past days had been like. She was a skank I could tell and a race junkie so I asked, "How's Dom and his team been racing?" Her eyes got all big and she started telling me. I hadn't gossiped in years, but I needed to know how they were doing. She told me that Dom and the guys hadn't been out since the night I got shot. She told me that right before a race he got a phone call and him and the rest all left, no one had seen them since that night. 'Damn him,' I thought. He should be out and celebrating and making money, not moping around. "And I heard that that bitch Letty." I interrupted her. "Look I'm getting tired. Can we talk later?" I asked. "Sure. I get off at 3 so I'll come by and we'll talk," she smiled and walked away. I was gonna be gone by then. Thank the lord. She was getting on my nerves. The coughing girl in the bed next to me was watching Jenny Jones. I picked up the phone and called Dom at work. It rang twice then Dom answered, "Toretto's, what do you want?" Dom sounded upset about something. "That is a good way to loose customers," I said jokingly. "Nell, it's good to hear from you. What's going on?" he asked. "Nothing. I'm sitting her wanting to get my hands greasy and get to work on a damn car, go racing and eat better food than this crap," I said plainly. "Nope. Your not doing jack for a while. Not till the doctor says so and that's final," Dom said. "Well, as a matter of fact, he's letting me loose today and I get to go home." "That's great when do you want me to pick you up?" "Yesterday. Oh. I was talking to a nurse a second ago and she told me something I was ashamed to know," I said. "What?" Dom said interested. "Why in the fuck haven't you been racing? We need the damn money and sitting on your Asses isn't helping," I said cutting to the choice. "Maybe we haven't. We've been worried about your ass." "Ya blame it on me," I said jokingly. "I'll send Leon and Letty in a second. She doesn't want to admit it, but you scared the shit out of her, not just with the letter you left, but everything else too." "Aight. See you later dawg," with that I hung up. I was finally going home. I called the nurse in. It was still the same skank. I told her to get my discharge paperwork ready. An hour and a half later I sat on the hospital bed, swinging my legs off the side of the bed when Letty came in alone. "Where's Leon?" I asked. "He's still at the shop. Dom told hi to stay so that they could talk. Vince and Jesse are at work too. Mia is going to meet us at home, meanwhile I'm bustin you out," she said smiling. I had signed all the forms and was ready to leave this hellhole. I didn't say anything. Just nodded. The painkillers were running low and I wanted to get home and take a Vicadin. We drove to the gas station and she got gas. When she came back she handed me a little black bag. "What's this?" I asked. Had Letty actually gotten me a present? "Nothing, just open it and get this mushy part over with," Letty said. I opened it and there was a bag of Skittles. She was a true friend. I leaned over and gave her a hug and opened the Skittles and chewed one. Mmmmm. so good. I closed my eyes on the way home. We stopped in front of Cha Cha Cha. She let me out and told me she'd follow me home. The car feels strange, but my baby starts right up and purrs like a baby. I can tell she has missed me. The car that is. I drove my baby home and let Letty help me in the house. When I opened the door everyone was there and yelled "WELCOME HOME!!!" when I opened the door. I grabbed my heart and fell to my knees. Leon and Dom dived down and Leon was all "Nell, look at me, what's wrong?" he looked so worried. I just leaned up and kissed him and said, "Just kidding." I thought Dom would beat me within an inch of my life, but he didn't. "Don't scare us like that!" Dom said. "Sorry I couldn't resist. I promise no more jokes." We partied and drank Corona. I went to the bedroom to change and when I walked in the bedroom door to mine and Leon's room the room was filled with candles. There were red and white rose pedals all over the bed. I was shocked. The room was clean and the bed made. I was speechless. Leon ran up the stair realizing I had walked in our room. "It was for later tonight, I couldn't help. I wanted your home coming special. I love you Nell." That was all he had to say. I kissed him. I knew this was what I wanted. Now there was just convincing him to marry me and allow me to have his children. Now wasn't the time though. He shut the door and we made love late into the night. I got up when I got hungry and went down stairs. It was only 11pm. everyone else went racing. I grabbed a leftover sandwich and brought it upstairs to share with Leon. I took a Vicadin and went to sleep.  
  
I woke up at the sound of Mia's knock on our door. I got up, wrapped in a bed sheet and opened the door. "Time for breakfast chica," she said, then leaned in and hugged me tight. From behind me I heard, "Mia, you are so lucky, if Dom wasn't your brother I might have to beat you up for touching my woman." We laughed and I told her I'd be down in a minute. I got dressed and kicked Leon out of the bed while I made it. He got dressed, then carried me downstairs. "I'm not no fucking baby," I kept saying. "Your are my baby, baby," Leon said sitting me next to him. We ate with the guys and got ready for work. When we got to work a 2000' VW Jetta was sitting in front of the garage, engine smoking. "That's mine," I thought. I got out and collapsed on the ground. Everything going black. 


	7. Is It Goodbye?

I opened my eyes and saw Leon holding my head in his lap rocking me calling my name. The person who was in the Jetta had run in and got Dom. I saw Dom running towards me and it took a second, but I got up. Whipped my pants off and said, "I'm ok. You don't need to worry. I just fell," I knew I was lying, but I couldn't think at the moment. Dom looked me over and said, "Nell, you look pale and like you are ready to barf. Are you sure you are ok? I don't like the way you are looking." "I'm fine," I lied. I was nauseous and feeling funny, but I had to get back into the swing of things. "Stop worrying, I'll be fine. I'm going to work today. I'll take lots of breaks. I need to work Dom. Please," I looked at Dom saying it with urgency in my voice. "Fine, but the second I feel you can't continue you are going back to the hospital. I don't like the way you look, but if you think you can work I trust your instincts," Dom said walking in with the Jetta guy behind him. Leon looked at me now. I could see the pain in his eyes for lying to him. "Baby," I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I feel a lot better. Really. Promise me you won't worry about me and I'll promise that I will be careful and stop working the minute I feel pain, deal?" Leon sighed. I could tell he was at the end of his rope. "Deal, but it has to be sealed with a kiss," he said smiling. "Fine," I said smiling. I leaned in and kissed him slowly, then changed this kiss, letting my tongue enter and play with his. It was getting really hot, so I pulled away. Leon leaned forward for another kiss, but I pulled back and he said breathlessly, "Don't start something you can't finish." "Hey!!! I need some mechanics in here. I'm not paying you to stand outside and make-out. Get your butts in here!" Dom yelled from the front of the garage. I started walking in and Leon grabbed me back when Dom turned around. He kissed me hard with urgency and need. No tongue, but a lot of touching. His hands moved around groping me. He then pulled away as my legs turned to jelly and I was turning to mush in his arms and walked into the garage. It took me a second to regain my senses. When I did I walked into the garage and to the Jetta guy. "Hi I'm Nell. I'll be your mechanic today. What can I do for your car?" I asked in a rush mixing the words. "Come look for yourself," he told me and walked to the hood and popped it. It was a goddamn mess. One of his NOS engines blew and his gas filter was shot, along with the piston rings. It would be a lot of work. There was a lot more wrong, but I just said I'd worry about it later. "What the fuck did you do?" I asked finally. He laughed. I guess he knew what I was thinking. Idiot. "It wasn't me, I swear," he said putting 2 fingers up in the boy scout honor way, "I was teaching my little sister how to drive and he decided to push both NOS buttons at one time to see how fast we could go." "Tell me you didn't kill her," I said jokingly. "No, after I was done fuming I told our parents who are making her pay, then when we got home I invited her boyfriend over and we got out the naked baby book photos. Then I made mom and dad invite this guy for dinner and embarrass the fuck out of her," he said smiling, still taking in the amusement and pleasure it had given him. "Alright, I should have it back to you soon. I'll call you when I have finished," I said shaking his hand. "Oh. what am I saying, you need to fill out some paperwork with Dominic over there in the office." "I already did," he said smiling, "while you were kissing lover boy over there." I blushed and just walked away towards the car. I drove it in the garage and started working on it. It would take time, I knew, but I needed to finish it for myself, to prove to myself that I could. I had worked through lunch and didn't even realize. It was closing time. My face was covered in grease and my hands were black. I had the new pistons in and were testing them out. The gas filter would only take me an hour tops, but the damage from the NOS blowing. A bunch of little things needed fixing. That would take time. "Did you get lunch hunny," Leon asked from behind me. "Sure," I said not paying attention. I just about had the piston perfect. "No you didn't Nell. You didn't take one break," Leon said getting upset. I knew this was the start of our first fight. "I'm sorry I just got so into the car. I really want it to be prefect. I have to prove my trust yet again because I almost died. I just want things perfect. Really," I said looking down. Leon hugged me putting his chin on my head. "Nell, you have to take things slow. You're going too fast. That is why you passed out this morning. Hunny, let's just go home and get you to bed. You're soaking with sweat. C'mon," Leon said walking me to the car. Jesse was still there so he could lock up. Leon drove me home in my car and walked me in the house. I took a long bath and went down to dinner. Everyone was quiet. Something was wrong and no one was telling what. I think it was me that was on everyone's mind. I didn't say anything though. After dinner the guys watched an action flick and I locked Leon's and my door and snuck out the window. I walked back to the garage. It was only a mile away. Jesse was still there, so I went back to work on the Jetta. Next thing I knew was Jesse was snoring and it was pitch black outside. "Shit!" I said aloud. I just hoped to God that they all wouldn't worry about me. I carried Jesse to his car and drove us back to the house. The lights were still on in the living room and I knew that they must have still been watching the movie. They all must have thought that I was still in Leon's room. "Jesse," I shook him slightly, "Jesse wake up." I shook him rougher and he opened his eyes. "What the? Where are we?" he asked dazed and confused. "Home. I went back to do some work and next thing I knew was that you were snoring. C'mon let's get inside before they worry about us," I said getting out and passing him the keys. I loved the feel of his white Jetta around the curves. I liked my car, no loved it, but if I hadn't of given his keys back I would have been out driving. I went in the back door and up the back stairs. Leon's door was open so I just walked in. Leon was sitting on his bed waiting for me. "I'm not going to ask where you were because I know you will just lie. I can't take loosing my heart to you again Nell. I can't loose." I interrupted Leon, "I took a walk and ended up at the garage. By the looks of me you can tell I was there. I worked on the Jetta, and stopped when I heard Jesse snoring. I drove us home and then I came in. Nothing else. No lies. All truth. I'm used to doing things by myself and not explaining to anyone what I am doing. It is hard for me to explain what I am doing and where I am going. I have been alone my whole life. When I was with someone before it wasn't like this. When I was with you before it wasn't like this. I lost my virginity to you. I love you, but it will be hard for me to get used to explaining myself. Where I am going and with whom is normally my business cause I have been alone my whole life. Now I have you and it is hard getting used to the feeling of it. I am truly sorry for the pain I am and will cause you in the future, but I can't change overnight. I love you, there is no changing that. I've never stopped loving you and doubt I ever will. Don't be mad at me. Please." Leon just looked down not saying a word. When he did look at me all he said was, "I think you might want to sleep somewhere else tonight." 


	8. EPT

I looked at him confused. Did he not want to be with me anymore? What did this mean? "Leon. what's wrong?" I asked. Leon sighed and put his head down and rubbed his hands over his face. "It means I want to sleep alone tonight. I am going to bed and I don't want you in here. Go please," he said roughly and got up, went to the door and stood there waiting for me to leave. I couldn't believe what I heard. I got up and grabbed a pair of sweats and sweater. A change of clothes and walked up to him. "If this is what you want I won't sleep here tonight, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you." I walked out the door and he shut it. I went downstairs, past everyone in the living room and out the back door. They were trying to talk to me, to find out what was wrong, but I walked out. I was crying now. I hurt, but not from the accident, but from what Leon had said. Nothing. He didn't say anything. I didn't know what to do. I had let myself fall in love again and he didn't want me. I got in my car, whipped my tears away and started the car. I saw Mia at the window and I waved goodbye to her. I didn't know when I would see this house again. I drove away, not looking back. I reached in the glove compartment and grabbed a bag of Skittles, eating them 2 at a time. I drove to a Days Inn and got a room. I sat on the bed, it was different than Leon's. Smelled different, just felt different. There was no love imbedded in the room. I took my shower and sat at the table by the bed smoking a cigarette. Something I hadn't done since I was a teenager. I smoked another, then laid down on the bed, covering with the cover. I couldn't get to sleep until late. When I awoke it was still dark outside. I rolled over and looked at my glowing watch. '6:17am' I had to go to work. I worked at the garage. I couldn't deny Dom the labor he needed in the garage. I called Dom's cell phone, knowing it was off so I'd get the voice mail. I heard his voice finally, "Hey, it's Dom, I'm not here so leave me a message. Later dawg." Then the long beep. "Dom, it's Nell. Leon has probably told you what's going on. He told me he didn't want me to stay there last night so I slept elsewhere. I'll be at work in the morning. It is my job. I'll see you bright and early. Bye." I said all that needed to be said. I forgot my pills so I'd have to call Mia in an hour. I didn't know how long I'd be here, so I walked out to the car and brought in a change of clothes for the day. I put my grease-ridden shirt in the sink and filled it with hot water and left it to sit. I turned on the T.V. and started flipping through the channels. Infomercials mainly, but I settled on the news. Safe. There was a drive-bye shooting on Marshall's Ave. yesterday, a bank robbery, and a collapsed bridge. Not that interesting, but it was something. At 6:51 my cell rang. I grabbed it off the bed and looked at the face to see who it was. It was my friend Lindsey, so I answered. "Hey girl what's up?" "Nothing. How bout you?" she asked. I could just picture her sitting in her car after a night of partying, brown hair amiss on her face, make-up smeared, clothes wrinkled. "Drama. Pure drama," I said and told her about Leon and about what happened with Papi and Danny. "Damn girl. Sounds like you need a change in scenery. That is actually what I called about. I'm setting up this deal." she explained it to me. She needed me to pretend to be a southern belle who was sent to prep school and finishing school so that she'd be a perfect wife one day. I was supposed to help this big detective bust this drug lord. She was always having me do shit like this for her. He boyfriend, of course, is the detective. "I'll have to think about it Hun. I need to find out what shit is going on, but I might come out to NYC to visit. Not right now though. Give me a week and I'll decide. Is that good?" I said. "Ya of course. Keep in touch and don't forget to call. Bye." Lindsey said hanging up. "Bye," I said hanging up. I didn't know what to do. Her boyfriend pays me $20,000 every time I help him out. I looked at my watch, '7:18'. I had to call Mia. I knew she'd be there. I was right. She answered on the second ring. "Hello?" she said sounding like she had had 3 cups of coffee already. "Hey Mia." "Nell, I was so worried about you last night. Why did you leave?" She asked. "Leon told me to. He didn't want me there anymore, so I let, but that's not why I called. I forgot my medication and need you to bring it to me. I'll get sick if I don't have it. I didn't take them last night either, so it is really important. Please," I asked feeling a wave of dizziness hit me. I held onto the night table beside me for support. "Of course, where are they?" she asked. I told her and was about to say goodbye when she said, "Nell, this is your home. You should have slept with me, or on the couch. You are family and nothing can ever change it. I want you back here tonight and will take it as offense if you aren't here to help with dinner." "I will come for dinner, but I will not stay where I am not welcome, even if it is only by one person. Sorry." "Dom'll have to have a talk with you then," Mia joked. "Dom don't own me," I said laughing. "Ya, but if he hears about what you thought about him when we were younger." she said. "And if he hears about you and Vince," I said laughing. Mia stopped laughing abruptly. "How'd you know about that?" she asked serious. I kept laughing until I finally caught my breath, "Leon and I found your secret room in the restaurant one days and walked in on you, but you were so heated that you didn't realize we were there, so we left two alone," I started laughing again thinking of how Leon and I kept quiet till we were back in the car then we had laughed so hard. I remember that night was the night I had lost my virginity to Leon. Mia didn't say anything so I said, "Why don't you and me talk during one of my breaks?" "Sure why not," Mia said. "I'll see you at work. Please don't forget my shit. Bye," I said and hung up. I made my bed and cleaned my room. It was habit. After I had finished cleaning, there wasn't that much, I looked at my watch. I still had 45 minutes to get to work in. My stomach rumbled and I felt a wave of nausea spread over me. I went to the bathroom and puked. Then the dry heaves came when my stomach was empty. "What the hell?" was all I could think. I washed my face when it had passed. I was very pale, so I put some make-up on. No breakfast today then. I looked at my watch again and 30 minutes had passed. I got in my car and drove to work. I opened for the day. Thinking of the first day I had sat like a chicken shit in my car. That had been almost 2 months ago. And it was only a little over a month since we had first had sex, since high school. I put the key away and started on the Jetta. They'd be here momentarily. I yawned and went to the bathroom. When I got back Dom's car was outside, but I didn't see him. "He must already be in the office," I thought and kept working. An hour later everyone was there working. Even Leon. He wouldn't look at me though. Everyone was laughing and joking around like always. I just got to work. I found a damaged hose and was repairing it when Dom came out. "Nell, I need to talk to you. In the office when you have a second." And he walked back in leaving the door open. "Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh." both Letty and Vince said joking. I just smiled and walked in. I caught a look at Leon. He had completely turned around so that I couldn't look at him. "Maybe I should take that job in New York," I thought walking in. "Leon don't care about me anymore." I felt real depressed thinking that. "You wanted to see me Dom?" I asked sitting down on the chair. "Ya, what's up with you and Leon? I have to put up with his crap when you're not around," Dom said. I laughed a little. "I don't know what's wrong. He won't tell me. He told me to get out last night and I did. He said he didn't want me there so I left. Now, though I'm thinking of leaving for New York. I have friends there and they have a job for me that pays 20Grand. You all are the only thing holding me here," I said looking down knowing that it was hurting me more than him. They are what I lived for, all of them. "Nell," Dom sighed and put his head down and rubbed it with his face. He looked so frustrated, but in that sexy way that made you want to jump him. "I don't know what to say. 20Grand is 20Grand. You can't go wrong, but this team needs you, more than for a paycheck too. You and Leon need to work out whatever you need to because you can't leave him with a broken heart again. I need you here in the garage too. You work here remember, and by law you have to give your 2 weeks notice before leaving. Now, I'm going to forget we had this talk and you and I are going to fill out this paper work about medical stuff." I nodded and looked at it. It was from the shooting. They were sending him the bills, "Why are they sending you my fucking bills?" I asked confused. "Cause I told them too. You're part of the team, you work at the garage, and you lie at my house, which by the way you better be at tonight, so I pay," Dom said. "Alright." I said and that was final. He never said I had to spend the night and that's all that matters. I wasn't sleeping there if Leon didn't want me there. If he didn't it would be odd if I stayed. I looked though the paper work. I owed $43,876.92 for staying at the hospital all the time I did. I could. I told Dom I needed the rest of the day off and he gave it to me. I drove to Safeway and started shopping. If I was going to live at the hotel I needed supplies. I bought snacks, cookies, chips, dip, and salsa, deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, Playtex, heating pads, and nail polish. I was passing the condom section again when I saw the E.P.T. testing kit. I threw one in. "It won't hurt to test," I told myself. I threw another in just in case. I got to the hotel, my new home, and threw my groceries on the floor next to the mini fridge, It was a small hotel room, but it was cheap. I took a little nap and dreamed of dancing babies. Then the dream changed. I was in New York with someone I didn't know holding a baby, and trying to run away, back to Leon. I was tied down and beaten up. Told that the baby tied us together for life. I woke up sweating and feeling nauseated again. It was 5:30pm. I had enough time to jump in the shower. When I got out I shaved, blow dried my hair, and painted my toenails. That always gave me a little extra courage. I didn't know why, but it did. I got dressed in a long skirt and t-shirt. I put my groceries away. At the bottom of the bag was the two E.P.T. tests. I put one in my drawer and went to the bathroom with the other. I sat on the pot and peed on it and sat it down. I went to the bedroom and put some lotion on my arms and legs, grabbed my keys and left. I'd check it when I got home. Dinner was quiet. Vince had said prayer. A short and sweet one to 'Ahhh. shit what's his name?' It was funny, but a prayer nonetheless. After dinner was done I helped clean up and took the pills Mia had brought me earlier. I had an hour before we left, so I curled up in my car and fell asleep. To let them out they would have to wake me up. I closed my eyes and started dreaming of unicorns, fairies, and nymphomaniacs. I was very tired I didn't even close my eyes. I was gone. Asleep for a power nap. 


	9. Telling

A knock at the window had me stirring. I didn't want to wake up so I scrunched into a ball on my seat. The knock this time had me opening my eyes. It was Vince. "Wake up sleeping beauty. Time to go," he said walking to his car. I stretched and yawned. Took a swig of my Sprite and started my car. I drove straight to Starbucks. Got a black and white iced mocha and was on my way. I got pulled in right as I saw Dom get out of his car. I pulled behind Letty and parked getting out. I saw some skanks around Leon and I put my head down. I wanted to cry, but wasn't going to allow myself to make a scene. I guess Letty saw me because was behind me patting my back. "Why don't you go over there and show them whose boss?" Letty asked. I sighed and turned around to look at her. "I don't want to fight anymore. When he is ready he'll come back to me, but now isn't the time. He is doing that to hurt me. I know it," I turned and looked over at him. I let a tear fall. "I'm making a bet now," I turned and looked over at her. "If the person I race tonight wins I'm leaving and this time for good. I don't want to be hurt anymore, but if I win.I will fight for him. It will give me something to fight for." "Don't make a bet like that. They always end badly, I know," Letty said looking at me. "I made that same bet when we graduated. I left and went to Arizona for a year. I came back though. I couldn't live without Dom. When I came back he told me it was hell without me. I can't hurt my family again. I can't tell you what to do, but don't purposely loose. Race to win. You have to want it. If you win it will make it even more exhilarating." "And if I loose it will make it twice as worse," I said walking to Dom. He was standing by Edwardo. "$50,000. Dom, that is a lot. I don't think anyone will race Nell for that much," Edwardo said as I walked up. I opened my mouth. I wasn't about to put that much on the line. "Dom, I need to speak to you privately," I said quickly grabbing his arm and bringing him behind a car. "Don't. This isn't the race you want to bet on. Not now. Not this race," I said urgently. When I bet myself on a race I wasn't having anyone else in the middle. "Nell, you're a great racer. You're going to win. This is a great component you are racing against. I would love to have him on my team, but he's on his own. Now let's get this over with so we can go home," Dom said smiling.  
  
"Please, Dom. Not this race. Just please," I said pleading now. "Nell, we need the money. If I don't get this we won't be going to race wars, we won't have the house, and no more restaurant or garage, the cars and the cell phones, the beer and the NOS. No more parts, tires, the good life will be gone. We will have nothing. It will be gone. We owe a lot of bills and they need to be paid," Dom was getting annoyed with me I could tell. "Now get out there and win this one for the team. Win this for all of us," Dom said and walked away. I turned around and started beating up the wall. This was my chance to see where I wanted to go and now everyone's lives were involved. We would loose it all if I didn't win. "Net race is mine to bet," I said allowed. I gave the wall one last punch and walked back to my car with my bloodied hands. They were pounding with pain, but I ignored it. I got in and we drove to the stating line. My opponent was waiting for us. He stood six foot, 5 inches taller than me. He was muscular and had that 'always been rich always will' look. Along with that 'I'm better than you'. He had a silk shirt on and some Dockers. Well dressed, about a year older than me. "You went to Yale right?" I asked him looking up. "Yes, I am attending right now actually," he said with an Australian accent. His tan should have told me. He looked yummy. I could bite a piece out of him, but that 'better than you' attitude would have to go. "So is Professor Canton still the head of the English department? Or is it Professor Dabbing now?" I asked, taunting him with my words. I could just hear the words of astonishment going through his head. "Yes, Professor Dabbing. Did you transfer?" he asked now suddenly interested in me. "No, dropped out. My parents are the sole founders of Yale. My great-great- great grandfather put the money up for the school to be built. On my fathers side, my great-great-great grandfather helped build Harvard," I said. I knew he would be begging to get his hands on that money. I was to get a half billion when my parents died. Everything would go to me. Plus when I was married I was get fifty thousand, and another 25 grand for every child I had. He didn't know that though. I turned around leaving him shocked and wanting more. I swayed my hips walking away, something I hadn't done in years. I got in my car and started. I turned the laptop on and got everything ready. I had to win this for my family. He got in and some skank came over and tried to talk to him, but he just dissed her and she walked away in a huff. I turned my stereo up. Ludcris was on. My favorite song too, Fantasy. I couldn't hear the crowd. I took a deep breath and drove. I pressed the NOS button first. A big mistake I knew, but I would win. I had too. We were at a tie so far. The adrenalin running through my body I drove. I saw the finish line and pressed the other NOS button and flew across the finish line. I stopped and the crowd came and surrounded my car. I had won, for my family. I was so happy I jumped out of the car and looked around. Dom went right to Mr. Richie-rich and got the money. Him and Letty were kissing, Mia and some dude were kissing, Mia and Vince were kissing, and Leon an a skank were kissing. My heart fell. I walked up to Dom and Letty. "I'm not feeling good, I'm just gonna go lay down. I'll see you guys tomorrow at work," I said sadly and walked away. Dom turned me around and picked me up and swung me around. "My guardian angel," Dom said loudly. Letty just laughed. When he put me down he said, "Little sister, we are going to party tonight. Big party," he stopped when I started shaking my head. "No Dom, I have to go. I'm not in the party mood. I'll talk to you later. Another time," I said and walked to my car. Dom was about to say something to me when Vince yelled, "COPS MAN COPS! RUN! COPS!" Everyone jumped in cars. I got in mine and drove away. I was at the hotel and in my room before I heard any sirens. I stripped down and lay on my bed naked. I wanted Leon to hold me, but that wasn't going to happen. He was over me. It was time to choose. L.A. or New York. I needed to know what to do. I would of loved it if someone had told me what to do so I could of knew. I didn't though. I fell asleep in the blankets with a lot on my mind. I awoke to the phone ringing in my hotel room. "Hello?" I asked. No one knew I was here from the team. I looked at my watch. It was 3am. Who the hell would call this late? "Miss Nell. this is Robin at the front desk," the soft-spoken girl said. "Yes. why are you calling me at this time?" I asked annoyed. "Well, we're not supposed to, but there is someone here looking for you. A police officer said he would like to talk to you," she said. "Well put him on the phone please," I said yawning. "Ma'am this is Officer Russell McCoy. I am wondering where you have been tonight," he said bluntly. "I went out to dinner and then drove around looking for something to do for about 30 minute. Then I went to the park on third, and then I came here to sleep, which seems to be interrupted. May I ask why Mr. McCoy." I said acting interested, really I wanted to hang up on his ass and go to sleep. "Well there seems to have been a race tonight and a jet black CRX was spotted. Driving by we saw yours and put two and two together," he said. "No sir. I don't race my baby, my little cousin is in jail for that. I'd rather not waste my time anyways," I said lying. "Alright I am sorry to bother you. I will let you get back to bed," with that he hung up. I laid back down and covered my cold naked body with the covers. Leon might be in his bed with a skank and I was laying her naked by myself. I was growing weak with love. Just thinking of him made me remember when I would wake up beside him and love the feeling. Now he didn't want me. It hurt a lot so I got up and grabbed the tequila that I bought the other night and chugged two big swallows. I sat the bottle down and laid down starting to cry. My heart was breaking and I couldn't bear it. I covered up with the blanket and cried my eyes out until I either passed out or cried myself to sleep. I woke up to my watch beeping. I rolled over and grabbed it off the nightstand. It was 7:15. I stretched and sat up in the bed. I looked around and nothing was different. Big shock, I joked. I got up and walked naked to the bathroom where I sat and peed, wiped and got up to wash my hands. The E.P.T. test was sitting there. I didn't want to look yet, so I brushed my teeth and turned on the television. I put it on MTV. They always had music videos on in the morning. I yawned and went to the bathroom and hoped in the shower. It was cold at first then the hot water came. It was nice going down my back. I got the Raspberry Suave shampoo and started washing my hair. "SHIT!" I said when I got it in my eyes. I washed it out quickly, but it still burnt. "Fuck it," I said rinsing my hair. I got the soap out and washed quickly, then rinsed. I opened the Dove Moisturizing conditioner and put it in. I brushed my hair, making sure it got in, and then I rinsed. I spent the next five minutes soaking up the warm water, and then I turned it to cold, like always to wake me up. I soaked my hair in the cold water, then my body. I got out shivering. I put the towel around me and dried myself on dressing in raggedy jeans and a black tank top. I went back to the bathroom and blow- dried my hair putting it up in a bun on the top of my head. The nausea came quickly and I had just barely got on my knees in front of the toilet when I puked, emptying my stomach, then I stayed there with the dry heaves. I fell back and leaned against the wall getting my balance back. When the room stopped moving I stood up and looked in the mirror. I had to find out. I took a big breath and looked at the E.P.T. indicator. I didn't know what the sign meant so I grabbed the box out of the garbage. I looked back and forth. In the indicator there was a plus. I was pregnant, no question about it. I looked at myself in the mirror and held my stomach. I was carrying Leon's child. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I was pregnant. "I'm pregnant," I said and let the words sink in. I didn't know what to do. I sat down right there cause I was getting dizzy. "I'm pregnant," I said again. I started crying. Leon didn't want me. He wouldn't want this baby either. What the hell was I supposed to do? I got up and went to the phone. It was 9am. I was already late to work, so I just put on my shoes, grabbed some money, my cell, and my keys. I was at the door when I turned around and grabbed the other E.P.T. test and the indicator. I had to talk to someone about this. Find out what I needed to do. I went to the car and drove to the garage. This was going to be the longest day in my life and I didn't know how it would end. It took every bit of courage I had to walk into the garage that day. I went straight to the bathroom and puked again. I washed my hands and gurgled my mouth. Put a mint in and walked to Dom's office door. I sat in the chair on the outside waiting for him to get done with the client. "Your late," Vince said walking over to his Honda Civic. It looked like the belt broke, but I didn't care. "Not now," was all I said and he went back to work as I sat in the chair waiting. Finally the customer walked out. Dom shook his hand and said farewells. When he saw me he told Jesse to wait and told them all to not bug him and took me in his office. Before he could say anything I said, "I need help. I don't know what to do, Dom." Dom looked at me worried, "What's wrong Nell?" "I'm pregnant," I stood and grabbed the indicator and showed him. He didn't say anything, just sighed and looked at me. "I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should tell Leon, or just get rid of it cause he doesn't want it or me. He's already involved with someone else. What am I supposed to do? I promised myself I'd never have an abortion and that my kids would have a good life, but what am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to keep it and give it a life of hell because Leon wants nothing to do with it? I don't know what to do," I realized I was babbling, so I put my head down and let a tear fall that I was holding in. "Dom, I just don't know what to do." Dom sat and looked down. I could tell he didn't know what to say. When he looked up he just sighed and shook his head, "Nell you got to make that decision on your own. If you need to talk to Leon, it better be soon cause if he gets too involved with this chick you'll never get him back. I don't know what to tell you except to slow down. You know, Letty was pregnant once. We took in consideration all of the choices and we had decided to keep it. She was 4 in a half months pregnant and she lost in. I really wanted it. We buried it privately. We never told anyone, but I know it hurt her a lot. All I can say is you have to tell Leon. It won't be right if you don't." I nodded, then got a bout of nausea and ran to the bathroom and puked again. When I was finished I washed my face and took a mint. I walked out and went straight over to Leon. "We need to talk," I said. "We have nothing to talk about," he said working on some car. "We have to talk now," I said roughly. "Leon, take your break now and talk to her," Dom said, and Leon followed me to my car and got in. 


	10. What the hell?

Leon was a little upset, but I just drove. I drove to my favorite park on Maine and 29th street. I got out and walked to a park bench with a bag of Skittles in my hand. Leon followed. He was a little irritated with me I could tell. He's like me when it comes to cars, they clear your mind and help you deal with shit. That's one of the reasons I fell so in love with him. Leon sat across from me. "What is so important that we have to talk about?" he asked irritated. "Do you mind if I work up to that, I can't just spit it out right now," I said popping a Skittle in my mouth. "That important huh?" he said his attitude changing to kind and caring. "Alright. You did great in that race last night. You really smoked him in the end. I didn't think you'd make it, but you did." "I couldn't believe it. I really thought I would loose, but Dom told me we were in debt and needed it, so I shoved all my shit aside and made it first priority. I was going to make a bet with myself on the race last night, but changed my mind when Dom talked to me," I said popping another Skittle in my mouth. Leon knew that my bets with myself were always important, not some childish shit. "So, what was the bet about?" he asked looking at me intently. "Remember Lindsey?" I asked. When he nodded I continued, "You know the kind of work I did for her, well she is engaged to that Detective now. She has a job for me. 20 thousand if I do it. It's in New York. The bet was whether or not to go. If I won I would stay, but if I lost I would go. I have nothing here but the team and you. Papi left after the shooting and isn't coming back," I said. He knew Papi was like my dad and that I cared about him a lot. I mean shit I took two bullets for him. That tells you I care. I saw him swallow hard. He had that tough guy attitude, but inside he was soft as jelly. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked looking at me intently. I just shook my head. I couldn't bring myself to say the words yet. "Alright I can wait a little more. So, I saw you talking to that guy last night, did you two hook up last night?" "No. I don't hook up with just anyone. I'm in love right now and I don't know what to do about it," I looked at the bag of Skittles, then said, "You sure know how to hook up with someone every chance you get though." A fire blazed through his eyes, "Is this what you wanted to talk about? I am friends with Shelia. Her and her friends were there last night and next thing I knew she was kissing me. I didn't do shit with her. I barley know her Nell. Damn do you think I'd really hurt you like that?" he stood up and looked down at me. I looked up at him now, "You did though. I got out of the car and the first thing I wanted was you and I saw you two kissing, but that isn't why I need to talk to you. I don't blame you though, but I want you to know I haven't kissed, or done anything with anyone. I will love you always and I don't know what to do about it Leon. Truthfully, if I hadn't found out what I found out this morning I would have gone to New York, but I don't know now. I don't want to leave, but if you truly have nothing more to say to me, then I don't know what to do," I said. "Please sit Leon, you're making me really nervous." He sat and put his hands on his face and rubbed. He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Nell, what did you find out this morning? If it is this important I need to know." I took a deep breath and let it out. I bit my lip and looked at him in his eyes. I didn't know how this would affect him. I grabbed the indicator out of my pocket and placed it in front of him, "Do you know what this is?" I asked, but he just shook his head so I continued. "I went shopping the other day and bought two of them. The other is in the car. I thought, you know what the hell, I need to know. So I bought them. I peed on that part there like it says, then I let it set until this morning when I looked at it," I was mumbling, I knew, but what was I supposed to say. There was no way to just say it. I kept mumbling, "And I didn't know what it the plus meant so I looked on the box. Then I sat at the wall and had to think for a little while, and then I looked at the clock and was late for work. But when I left, that damn police officer that I talked to on the phone last night was there in his cruiser cruising by." Leon interrupted me, "Whoa, slow down Nell." I looked at him. I had almost forgot he was there. "First, what police officer are you talking about?" "Umm. he called from the front office last night around three wondering where I was because someone thought they saw my car racing last night, so I denied it and said I went out to dinner, shopping, and to the park. He believed me and hung up," I said grabbing another Skittle. I was almost out. I had another bag in the car. I sounded like a fucking addict. "Alright, we have to talk to Dom about that," Leon said. I like the way he said we, not I or you, but we. "Alright, what did you find out this morning?" he asked. I looked down and put a hand on my stomach where our child was growing. "I am pregnant," I said looking at him. It felt like a big weight lifted off my shoulders. I didn't know how he would react. I watched his look change from wonder to shock. He didn't say anything so I continued, "I will understand if you don't want it, but we have to decide now. I love you and would love to raise our child, but not alone. I can't do it alone. I want to be with you always, but the ball is in your court. I need to know what you want to do," I said with more courage than I had. "You're pregnant?" he asked. I nodded giving a weak smile. I ate the last of the Skittles. He didn't say anything else. He just sat there looking at his hands. I was going to tell him to take all the time he needed to decide when my cell rang, "Hello?" "Hey Nell its Jesse. We need you guys here now. Dom wants to have a team meeting. It's about race wars I think." "Ya, Jess," I said his name so Leon would know who it was, "We're coming right now." I got up and told Leon. I grabbed the indicator and threw it in the trash with my trash and got in the car. I got into the car and turned the car on, radio up and drove. I drove slowly not wanting to be away from Leon. I pulled into the garage and shut the car off. I opened the door to get out and Leon grabbed my arm. "You and me need to talk tonight. I'll meet you at your hotel room tonight when the race is over," Leon said and got out. I followed him in and sat on the hood of the Jetta. Everyone was sitting down waiting. It was dead silent when we walked in. Dom looked at me as if asking if I had talked to him and I shook my head. He nodded and started. I spaced out during some of it. What the hell could Leon want to talk to me about that we have to meet me in my hotel room? And how the hell did he know where my hotel was? I didn't know. Dom said race wars weren't for another month, but we had to start getting ready. Racing more, 4 or 5 races a night instead of just one. I sighed. I was tired of racing every night. I looked forward to one race on Friday and one on Saturday, now there was going to be 4 or 5 a night. I hope it wasn't just me racing. After the meeting we got back to work. I didn't take my lunch break, afraid to hurt Mia's feelings if I had puked, so I just worked on the Jetta a little more, putting the final touches on it. The dude that owned it came in and took it, giving me a fifty-dollar tip. I did a lot of little extras. It looked great. I thought it could use a new paint job though, but I didn't tell him that. I helped Vince with a Toyota Celica. I changed brake pads while he was working on changing the oil. When that was done I went and asked Letty if she wanted help, but she didn't. I went and watched Jesse prepare the layouts for a new car they were building with a bunch of different parts from all different cars. It was coming out pretty good, but he didn't need me, so I just went over to the restaurant. "Mia, can I have a sprite?" I asked as she looked up from a magazine. "Sure," she smiled. "That should help with your stomach." My mouth dropped, "Ya my stomach is hurting today," I lied seeing if she knew. "Well if you hadn't of puked twice this morning in the bathroom I wouldn't of, but if I'm guessing right that is morning sickness isn't it?" she asked smiling. I just nodded and we talked until closing time when Dom walked over, "Mia, your not supposed to take my employees and spoil them when they are supposed to be working," he said sarcastically. "Well a woman in her position should be able to take a break," Mia said back. They did this so much it was cute. "Well, she isn't that far along, she can work as well as anyone," Dom said back. "Excuse me," I said interrupting. "I'm standing right here and if you had a car for me to work on I would, but you don't so I'm here." Mia was all, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" We all laughed. "Closing time?" Mia asked. Dom just nodded so I walked back over with him and we started to close. I went back to my hotel and they went to the house. I changed into a long black spaghetti strap dress and stilettos. I was comfortably. I liked being comfortable. I poured the tequila and beer down the toilet. No more of that for a while. I threw the bottle and cans in the dumpster when I left. I got to the house right as Mia was bringing the roast out of the stove. The boys were at the door of the kitchen drooling. Mia sure did have a knack for cooking. I set the table and got the salad ready. I sat in between Letty and Mia tonight. Jesse sat across from me, Vince across from Mia, Leon across from Letty, and Dom on the end. Letty said prayer. Kind of scary one, but one nonetheless it was prayer. The roast was to die for. I helped put away dished and the leftovers. I went to the bathroom with Mia and helped her get ready. By the time we finished getting ready the boys were ready. I drove myself. Starbucks first, like always. I got a black and white iced mocha like always. I drove there and Dom was talking to Edwardo. When I got out Leon was standing near that girl. I just looked away, I didn't want to see Leon kiss her again. I walked over to Dom. "So. who am I racing and for how much?" I asked Dom with no heart. I wasn't in the mood to talk. I wanted to lie down, but I didn't want to say anything. I couldn't disappoint Dom though. "Well, there's going to be 2 races tonight. One for 15 grand, and one against Leon for no money, no slips, nothing," Dom said seriously. "Leon? Are you sure?" I asked shocked. "Yup," Dom said smiling, "he said he had a bet for you, but that was between you two." I dropped my mocha and walked over to Leon. He was standing next to Vince talking about a new Mercedes that had pulled in. "Leon! We need to talk. What the hell is this bullshit about you and me racing?!" I asked almost yelling. People started looking over. "Excuse me Vince," Leon said walking me over by a Honda where no one was near. "C'mon, what's going on Leon!" I said. "You and me are going to race. If I win, we're going to Las Vegas this weekend and getting married. If you win, we are getting engaged and having a big wedding. No arguments," he said smiling. "So I have to marry you? What if I don't want to marry you?" I said jokingly. "We race," Leon said as Dom signaled us to come over. "Leon and you race now, then we go to the pits and you're going to race the Mercedes. Unless you want it vice versa?" he asked me. "Ya, I'll race rich boy over there first," I said thinking it over my head. If I had to race Leon first I wouldn't want to race the Mercedes, or maybe I'd be so happy that I wouldn't be interested in racing. Oh my god, I'm getting married. I'm pregnant. I'm happy. I want a big wedding. I have to win. I want to win. I smiled. I'm getting married. I walked over to the rich kid who thought he could beat me, "you ready rich boy?" I asked smiling. He just looked at me checking me out, and then snorted, "Whenever you are precious," he said licking his lips. I didn't like him. Not one bit. He had a look in his eyes like he thought I was going to give him something when the race was over. As if. I looked at him disgusted and said, "Right now. I want to raise the stakes though. If I win I get your car and 15 grand. If you win you get my car and 15 grand. Deal?" He just smiled, "But if I win I get a date too," he said with an evil look in his eyes. "Sure, but your not going to win," I said smiling and I walked to my car and drove it to the starting line. I called Dom on the cell and told him the change in plans. "Are you sure you want to put your car on the line?" he asked concerned. "I know what I'm doing," I said smiling. The race was a breeze. I guess he'd never raced before cause he used his NOS first, then the second. I breezed and caught up to him, then before the end I hit the second and won. I pulled over and waited for him to sign the car over to me. I gave Dom the keys. "I'll be working on it tomorrow," I said. I knew Mia would drive it to the shop for me. We drove to the pits. I took a second to think. Did I want a big wedding or to get married in Vegas. Big, I thought. I wanted a big one with flowers, and bridesmaids, and so on. I was going to win. I never thought someone would propose to me with a drag race, but hey it's a way of life. 


	11. The End

Papi walked me down the isle in my peach wedding dress. Mia and Letty were my maids of honor. Dom and Vince were Leon's best men. Leon was in a charcoal black suit. He looked so handsome. I had my veil over my face. When we got to the alter Papi lifted my veil and kissed my cheek. He lowered it and let a tear fall. "Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked. "I do," Papi said standing next to me. Then he walked over and sat in the front row to my right. I walked next to Leon and held his hand facing the priest. The priest said a lot about this and that. Mia was standing to my right crying. I just smiled. "And Nell, do you take this man, to honor and." I didn't let the priest finish. "I do," I interrupted. Leon just smiled at me. I was surprised he wasn't even the tiniest bit upset since he lost the race, by a long shot. I smiled thinking about it. I ran out and somehow found Leon and just kissed him. I knew it would all be ok. We weren't going on a honeymoon yet, race wars was the all honeymoon I needed. I couldn't wait to get there. We left tomorrow. "You may now kiss your bride," the priest said and Leon leaned in and kissed me. I was so happy. I would not be alone now. I was a married woman. We walked to the limo and everyone threw rice at us. We had to drive to the reception hall. "Nell, what do you say if instead of going to the reception we go to the hotel?" Leon asked with an evil look in his eyes. "What about the guests?" I asked. "They can do without," he said kissing my shoulder. We spent the next three hours making precious love. It was amazing. I took a shower while Leon napped and I got dressed in a skirt and top. I left my hair down. It was only friends. Not anyone real special. I woke Leon and we went to the reception. When I got there I went and sat next to Letty. She had the biggest smile on her face. "What is it chica?" I asked. She didn't say anything, but pushed her hand in front of me to show me a gold band with writing on it. I couldn't read it, but noticed it was on her ring finger. "Congratulations!" I said smiling. Leon and I danced. I had the most wonderful news to tell him still. We slow danced and he held me close. I was close to four months pregnant now. I had gone in the other day and to the doctor. She had taken a picture of my baby. Our baby. "It's a girl," I whispered in Leon's ear. "And a boy." He pushed me back and looked into my eyes. "Twins?" he asked happily. "Yup. A boy and a girl," I said waiting. "YES!" he bellowed. Everyone laughed and he told them and they congratulated us. I was so happy. "You make me so happy," Leon said when we were sitting alone after cutting the cake and smashing it in each others faces. I was so ecstatic. "This is the greatest day in my life," I said looking at our guests. Then as if by some untold wish I had, I saw my parents walk in the door. They looked around, then walked straight up to us. My mom hugged me tightly as my dad shook Leon's hand. "We always marry our first love," my mom said. "I know," I said kissing her cheek. I was so happy. I knew this was the first day of a great life to come. Unbeknown, to me though, it wasn't. I had my baby girl. She was healthy. Then there were complications. My baby boy gave me a lot of problems and in the end ended up killing both of us. I had a lot of internal bleeding. I left Leon with a newborn baby to take care of.  
  
Before I died though I held his hand. He was crying. I didn't know what to say. I was dying and leaving the people I loved most in the world. The only thing that came to my mind was, "Don't forget me. Don't loose the things you love." With that last bit of strength I died. I left Leon alone in the world. My baby girl grew up with the most loving family in the world, the Toretto family. She grew to love and respect cars. She was one beautiful little girl. Unfortunately I could only watch. I was never allowed to be with her. I died before they allowed me to see her. She was my baby girl. I was only allowed to watch her. I think now that it is better she grew up without me. I would of only hurt her in the long run. By loving her too much. Leon never did forget me and he never forgot the things he loved, but he did get over me. Thank the lord. He married again to a woman named Mary. She was perfect for him and for my baby. She gave him two little boys a year apart. They were a cute family. It was exactly what he needed. She was a nurse at the hospital and when I died she knocked him over when he was leaving. I remember watching him crying for me and my closing my eyes. I still heard him, but couldn't see him, and then I was gone. Dead, finito, the end. 


End file.
